


The Miracle

by Lexi_0404



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Dan POV, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Patient!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut, doctor!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_0404/pseuds/Lexi_0404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell gets into a car crash and has a near death experience. Phil Lester is the doctor that brings him back from the brink of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle

The last thing I can remember was feeling like I was finally free. I felt at peace, for once. No more rushing around and most importantly, no more pain. I could hear everything going on around me, but it didn't matter to me, because nothing was going to ruin my peace. And then, all at once, there was nothing. There was no peace, there was no pain. There was just nothingness, it was as if I was the only thing that existed, but there were no feelings at all, just thought. It felt like I was stuck in the nothingness for an eternity. My thoughts were scrambled, but they were all I had, trying to figure out what was happening. But wrapping my mind around the darkness was a never-ending process that kept me going around in circles. All of a sudden, it was like I was slapped in the face, there was a sharp pinch of pain followed by a man's voice. "Damn it!" The voice said, then a heard a long huff, and the same voice said. "I’m calling it, time of death-" And, all of a sudden I could feel again my heart starting to pump my blood and I started breathing. I heard the beeping of medical and then several sharp intakes of breath. I felt a cold hand close on my forearm, and my eyes shot open, as I started to register the pain surging through my body. Next thing I knew, I was staring into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. The man whispered "Oh my God, it's a miracle," and then turned to a nurse and said, "Quick to surgery, now!" Then there was a mask on my face and everything faded away again. Except this time, I knew what was happening.  
When I woke up, my left wrist and hand was in a cast, and there were bandages covering almost every inch of my body. I had a massive headache, and was sore in all of my joints and muscles, but that was better than the nothingness. Then I remembered the bright blue eyes of the doctor from before and I instantly felt a little better. I looked around the room, at the white walls, the single, unoccupied arm chair next to my bed, the small TV showing only static, the open door on the wall opposite from me that led to the bathroom, and the door next to a window that led out to a hallway on the wall to my left.  
An older woman with dark hair wearing scrubs opened the thick wood door and smiled at me, "Oh you're awake!" she rushed to my bed side, asked if she could check some vitals, and told me to sit up. "You were dead you know. For five minutes. Everyone told Dr. Lester to stop trying, but he ignored us. He was about to give up and call it, but you woke up. Nobody saw it coming. You're a miracle, Mr. Howell. With the amount of blood you lost, it shouldn't have been possible for you to be alive, let alone awake. You have a broken wrist, and three broken fingers on your left hand, as well as many deep cut from glass impaling you during the crash, which is why you lost so much blood. You also have a concussion, but with all of the glass removed and the blood we gave you, you should be back to normal in no time!" She seemed fascinated by everything that happened to me.  
“What happened to the others in the crash?” I asked her.  
“I don’t know, but I can get Dr. Lester in here to tell you, I bet he knows.”  
“I’d appreciate that.” I told her with a smile.  
She smiled, turned around and walked to the door as she opened it, she faced me and said, “Also, I’m Nurse Jen.” Then she was gone and I leaned back against the pillows and shut my eyes, reliving the accident, I was driving home from a friend’s house, and I had music blasting, I’d always had a thing for Nick Jonas. As I approached a light, it turned red and I stopped. But the person behind me had other ideas apparently. They slammed into me, seeming like they didn’t even try to slow down, and sent us both smashing into the traffic of the intersection. My reminiscing was abruptly cut short by a certain blue-eyed Doctor opening the door to my room.  
“I hear you’re interested in knowing what happening to the people who almost killed you.” Dr. Lester said matter-of-factly.  
“Um yeah,” I said nervously, looking anywhere but the blue eyes that made me feel like they were staring straight through me.  
He came up next to me and sat at the side of my bed. He practically forced me to look at him. He didn’t say anything until our eyes connected. “Well, the guy who rear-ended you was drunk, he fell asleep at the wheel and he didn’t make it. He was the only fatality though, unless you want to count yourself because, technically you were dead. The only difference between you and him, is that you came back. Plus his death was karma in my opinion. This wasn’t the first crash he’d caused because of his drunk driving.” That was great and all but the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to jump his bones. Couldn’t risk speech because I’m pretty sure my tongue would betray me and say something stupid. So I just nodded my head and looked away. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him again. My eyes went wide and my mouth started opening and closing like a fish. He probably thought I was crazy but I physically couldn’t speak he was the best looking guy I’d ever seen.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay to stare.” He said with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. As he pulled away I could feel my cheeks heating. He got up, winked, and was gone. Leaving me with my jaw open staring after him.  
Nurse Jen came in a while later and gave me some food, then told me that the accident was the day before, and that they wanted to keep me again overnight and would be released the next day.  
After I ate I got the TV to work and channel surfed the crappy stations the hospital had until I decided it was time to sleep. I fell asleep thinking about how safe it was to say I was deeply in like with this guy. Dr. Lester. I didn’t know his first name, I really wanted to know his first name. I bet it was a really sexy name… I dreamt about piercing blue eyes and little else.  
I woke up to Nurse Jen telling me that she’d do a quick exam, when she was done she told me I was free to get dressed and wait for Dr. Lester to come check up on me and let me leave. She told me my mom was here to pick me and had brought some clothes for me, which Nurse Jen placed on the bed next to me. As she left, she closed the blinds so I could get dressed.  
I picked the clothes up off the bed, stood up and placed them back down on the arm chair. I stripped off the hospital gown and started to get dressed. Abruptly, the door to my room slammed open. I jumped and in walked Dr. Lester. I was still shirtless, and I’d managed to put on my jeans, but they were unbuttoned.  
The door swung shut behind him as he threw his clipboard onto the side table of the bed and shed his white lab coat, dropping it on the floor carelessly. I stared at him as he quickly closed the distance between us and ended up right in front of me, grabbing the back of my neck and forcing our lips together. His other hand was on my bare chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought us closer together. My tongue was in his mouth, trying memorize everything. And then his tongue was fighting mine for power and I gave it up without a fight. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth was like nothing else. And I never wanted it to end. I could feel the heat collecting inside of me. He broke the kiss for a second, stripped off his shirt, and then pushed me backwards onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, straddling me and staring down at me. “God you’re beautiful.” He said before he connected our lips once more. It was a blurr of clothes flying off going every which way and his tongue was everywhere and I’d never felt so at ease. His lips were around me and I could feel the pleasure building and building, I knew I wouldn’t take long after that, but then he pulled off, looked up at me and said “Babe, we are not done yet, don’t you dare,” then he moved his mouth all the way up my chest and neck, biting and sucking all the way up, until he got to my mouth. When our lips came together again I was grinding against him, and heard him let out a deep groan before he flipped me over and I heard the ripping of a foil packet. “Do you need stretching?”  
“Hell no.” I said shortly. “Just get in me now.” I whined at him. He did without hesitation. I gasped as I felt him inside of me, stretching me more than I’d ever been stretched. He asked if I was alright and I told him to shut up. He started moving and he rammed right into my prostate on the first try. I buried my face into the pillows and let out a heavy moan as I gripped the sheets. I could feel his heavy breaths on my back as he moved in and out of me. He rammed into my prostate once more and I cried out a warning, then I came all over the sheets and I felt him release inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there catching our breath for a moment before Dr. Lester pulled out of me and laid on the pillows next to me, pulling me against him.  
“Hi, I’m Phil,” he told me, and I laughed into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, thanks for reading and I'd love any feedback you have! Constructive criticism to praise, all is appreciated! <3


End file.
